Administrative divisions of Crimea
From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Administrative_divisions_of_Crimea The Crimean Peninsula is a disputed area which as a result of the 2014 Crimean crisis is controlled and recognized by Russia as the Republic of Crimea, a federal subject of Russia. At the same time, Ukraine and nearly all countries around the world recognize the territory as the Autonomous Republic of Crimea, a part of Ukraine. The Republic of Crimea continues to use the administrative divisions of the Autonomous Republic of Crimea and is subdivided into 25 territorial entities: 14 districts (raions) and 11 city municipalities, officially known as territories governed by city councils. Under both the Russian (post-April 2014) and the Ukrainian (pre-April 2014) administrative systems, the territory of Crimea excludes the City of Sevastopol. Administrative divisions Ukrainian system (Autonomous Republic of Crimea) *'Cities and towns under the Republic's jurisdiction': **Simferopol Municipality ***''Towns'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Simferopol (Aqmescit, Симферополь, Сімферополь), the administrative center of the Republic ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Agrarne (Agrarnoye, Аграрное, Аграрне) ****Aeroflotskyi (Aeroflotskiy, Аэрофлотский, Аерофлотський) ****Hresivskyi (Gresovskiy, Грэсовский, Гресівський) ****Komsomolske (Komsomolskoye, Комсомольское, Комсомольське) **Alushta Municipality ***''Towns'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Alushta (Aluşta, Алушта) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Partenit (Partenit, Партенит, Партеніт) **Armyansk Municipality ***''Towns'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Armyansk (Ermeni Bazar, Армянск, Армянськ) **Dzhankoy (Canköy, Джанкой) **Feodosia Municipality ***''Towns'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Feodosia (Kefe, Феодосия, Феодосія) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Koktebel (Köktöbel, Коктебель) ****Kurortne (Aşağı Otuz, Курортное, Курортне) ****Ordzhonikidze (Kaygador, Орджоникидзе, Орджонікідзе) ****Prymorskyi (Hafuz, Приморский, Приморський) ****Shchebetovka (Otuz, Щебетовка) **Kerch (Keriç, Керчь, Керч) **Krasnoperekopsk (Krasnoperekopsk, Красноперекопск, Красноперекопськ) **Saky Municipality ***''Towns'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Saky (Saq, Саки) **Sudak Municipality ***''Towns'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Sudak (Sudaq, Судак) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Novyi Svit (Novıy Svet, Новый Свет, Новий Світ) **Yalta Municipality ***''Towns'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Yalta (Yalta, Ялта) ****Alupka (Alupka, Алупка) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Berehove (Kastropol, Береговое, Берегове) ****Foros, Crimea (Foros, Форос) ****Gaspra (Gaspra, Гаспра) ****Gurzuf (Gurzuf, Гурзуф) ****Holuba Zatoka (Limena, Голубой Залив, Голуба Затока) ****Gurzuf (Gurzuf, Гурзуф) ****Katsiveli (Katsiveli, Кацивели, Кацівелі) ****Koreiz (Koreiz, Кореиз, Кореїз) ****Krasnokamianka (Qızıltaş, Краснокаменка, Краснокам'янка) ****Kurpaty (Kurpatı, Курпаты, Курпати) ****Livadiya (Livadiya, Ливадия, Лівадія) ****Massandra (Massandra, Массандра, Масандра) ****Nikita (Nikita, Никита, Нікіта) ****Oreanda (Oreanda, Ореанда) ****Parkove (Yañı Küçükköy, Парковое, Паркове) ****Ponyzivka (Aşağı Kikineiz, Понизовка, Понизівка) ****Sanatorne (Melas, Санаторное, Санаторне) ****Simeiz (Simeiz, Симеиз, Сімеїз) ****Sovietske (Dolossı, Советское, Совєтське) ****Vidradne (Mağaraç, Отрадное, Відрадне) ****Voskhod (Cemiyet, Восход) ****Vynohradne (Vinogradnoye, Виноградное, Виноградне) **Yevpatoria Municipality ***''Towns'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Yevpatoria (Kezlev, Евпатория, Євпаторія) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Myrnyi (Mirnıy, Мирный, Мирний) ****Novoozerne (Novoozörnoye, Новоозёрное, Новоозерне) ****Zaozerne (Yalı Moynaq, Заозёрное, Заозерне) *'Districts' (raions): **Bakhchysarai (Bağçasaray rayonı, Бахчисарайский район, Бахчисарайський район) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Bakhchysarai (Bağçasaray, Бахчисарай) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Kuybysheve (Albat, Куйбышево, Куйбишеве) ****Nauchnyi (Nauçnıy, Научный, Научний) ****Poshtove (Bazarçıq, Почтовое, Поштове) **Bilohirsk (Qarasuvbazar rayonı, Белогорский район, Білогірський район) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Bilohirsk (Qarasuvbazar, Белогорск, Білогірськ) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Zuya (Zuya, Зуя) **Chornomorske (Aqmeçit rayonı, Черноморский район, Чорноморський район) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Chornomorske (Aqmeçit, Черноморское, Чорноморське) **Dzhankoy (Canköy rayonı, Джанкойский район, Джанкойський район) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Azovske (Qalay, Азовское, Азовське) ****Vilne (Frayleben, Вольное, Вільне) **Kirovske (İslâm Terek rayonı, Кировский район, Кіровський район) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Stary Krym (Eski Qırım, Старый Крым, Старий Крим) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Kirovske (İslâm Terek, Кировское, Кіровське) **Krasnohvardiiske (Qurman rayonı, Красногвардейский район, Красногвардійський район) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Krasnohvardiiske (Qurman, Красногвардейское, Красногвардійське) ****Oktiabrske (Büyük Onlar, Октябрьское, Октябрське) **Krasnoperekopsk (Krasnoperekopsk rayonı, Красноперекопский район, Красноперекопський район) **Lenine (Yedi Quyu rayonı, Ленинский район, Ленінський район) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Shcholkine (Şçolkino, Щёлкино, Щолкіне) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Baherove (Bagerovo, Багерово, Багерове) ****Lenine (Yedi Quyu, Ленино, Леніне) **Nyzhnohirskyi (Seyitler rayonı, Нижнегорский район, Нижньогірський район) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Nyzhnohirskyi (Seyitler, Нижнегорский, Нижньогірський) **Pervomaiske (Curçı rayonı, Первомайский район, Первомайський район) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Pervomaiske (Curçı, Первомайское, Первомайське) **Rozdolne (Aqşeyh rayonı, Раздольненский район, Роздольненський район) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Novoselivske (Montanay, Новосёловское, Новоселівське) ****Rozdolne (Aqşeyh, Раздольное, Роздольне) **Saky (Saq rayonı, Сакский район, Сакський район) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Novofedorivka (Novofödorovka, Новофёдоровка, Новофедорівка) **Simferopol (Aqmescit rayonı, Симферопольский район, Сімферопольський район) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Hvardiiske (Sarabuz, Гвардейское, Гвардійське) ****Molodizhne (Molodöjnoye, Молодёжное, Молодіжне) ****Mykolaivka (Nikolayevka, Николаевка, Миколаївка) **Sovietskyi (İçki rayonı, Советский район, Совєтський район) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Sovietskyi (İçki, Советский, Совєтський) Russian system (Republic of Crimea) The Russian system largely inherits the Ukrainian setup, with changes to terminology and minor tweaks on the lower levels. *'Cities and towns under republic's jurisdiction': **Simferopol (Симферополь) (capital) **Alushta (Алушта) **Armyansk (Армянск) **Dzhankoy (Джанкой) **Feodosiya (Феодосия) **Kerch (Керчь) **Krasnoperekopsk (Красноперекопск) **Saki (Саки) **Sudak (Судак) **Yalta (Ялта) ***''Towns'' under the town's jurisdiction: ****Alupka (Алупка) **Yevpatoriya (Евпатория) *'Districts': **Bakhchisaraysky (Бахчисарайский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Bakhchisaray (Бахчисарай) **Belogorsky (Белогорский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Belogorsk (Белогорск) **Chernomorsky (Черноморский) **Dzhankoysky (Джанкойский) **Kirovsky (Кировский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Stary Krym (Старый Крым) **Krasnogvardeysky (Красногвардейский) **Krasnoperekopsky (Красноперекопский) **Leninsky (Ленинский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Shchyolkino (Щёлкино) **Nizhnegorsky (Нижнегорский) **Pervomaysky (Первомайский) **Razdolnensky (Раздольненский) **Saksky (Сакский) **Simferopolsky (Симферопольский) **Sovetsky (Советский)